Long Lost Friend
by DeCort0916
Summary: What if Cassie and Andros knew each other way before they became Power Rangers. Will something spark between them or will they just stay friends?
1. Prologue

**A.N: First chapter story on Cassie and Andros. This story just popped in my heas so I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Power Rangers.**

* * *

_**P**__**rologue**_

_Four year old Cassie played in Angelgrove Park as her parent talked no so far off with a friend of theirs. Cassie was playing on the monkey bars trying to go across it like the older kids did. Cassie grabbed on the first bar and started to try to swing. As soon as her feet were off the platform Cassie's little arms gave way and she fell to the sandy ground. As she sat up Cassie instantly started to cry from the pain she caused herself._

"_Are you okay?" A childish voice asked. Cassie looked up and noticed a boy her age crouched over her, eyes full of concern. The first thing that Cassie thought was that the boy had very weird hair. It was brown with blond streaks in it. Cassie thought that it looked really cool. _

"_My butt hurts," Cassie replied trying to stop her crying. She started to rub her eyes as the boy leaned in from of her._

"_Here take my hand," the little boy said extending his hand to Cassie. Cassie grabbed hold of it and with his help picked herself off the ground. _

"_Thanks," Cassie said as soon as she was stable._

"_No problem," the little boy replied patting Cassie's head affectionately causing her to giggle._

"_I'm Cassie," Cassie introduced herself extending her hand to the boy so they could shake like she saw her dad do. She seemed to forget that she was in pain only a few seconds ago._

"_I'm Andros," the boy said staring at Cassie's hand confusingly._

"_Oh just take my hand shake it," Cassie explained, realizing that Andros didn't know what she was doing._

_Andros reluctantly took Cassie's hand and Cassie shook it, giggling as she did. Andros couldn't help but think that Cassie's giggle was cute and smiled at her._

"_So Andros want to play?" Cassie asked wanting to play with her now friend. Andros nodded which was all Cassie needed before she grabbed Andros' hand and dragged him to the sandbox where they tried and failed at building sand castles._

_Before the kids even realized, hours passed and it was getting dark. Cassie's parents soon noticed and decided it was time to take Cassie home._

"_Cassie it's time to go home," they yelled trying to get the four year olds attention._

_Cassie's snapped her head toward her parents and started to groan a little. She didn't want to stop playing with Andros. _

"_I have to go," she told Andros sadly._

"_It's okay. We can always play again later," Andros said trying to cheer Cassie up, which seemed to work because she gave him a big smile._

"_Alright!" Cassie exclaimed, excited that she might be able to see her friend again. Cassie stood up and gave Andros a hug before she ran to her parents._

_Cassie's mom grabbed her small arm and started to walk away. Before they were too far Cassie turned around and waved at Andros._

"_Bye Andros. I won't forget you." Cassie didn't know why she said it but she knew had to say it._

"_I won't forget you either Cassie," Andros yelled back giving one last wave to Cassie before she disappeared. _

_Andros felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his father._

"_Andros it's time for us to go home," he stated taking Andros' hand. Andros slumped his shoulders knowing his father didn't mean the house they were staying at on earth. _

'_Bye Cassie, I won't forget you,' Andros thought as he took one last glance behind him._

* * *

**A.N: Prologue done. Please tell me what you think. I have already started the first chapter so if you giys review I will try to post it tomorrow. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Here is officialy the first chapter. I used actual lines from the show but idk if it helps with this story. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to I do not own Po****wer Rangers**

* * *

**Text: Line from show**

Text: Regular

_Text: Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cassie was nervous, aw was her friends, when a huge spaceship started to pull their small space shuttle in. She had no idea what she was going to expect to happen once they were inside. All she knew was that she wasn't going to back down without a fight if the owners of the ship wanted to bring them harm.

As she walked with the others through the, know known what it was called, Megaship she couldn't help but feel a little creeped out at how quiet the ship was and how she felt that something was watching them. When a red ranger popped out of nowhere she felt her heart skip a beat. It sort of hurt her when he thought that they were enemies, though when she found out that he was being attacked she couldn't blame him. She probably would have been as paranoid as he was if she was in his situation.

Knowing he needed help, she immediately agreed with T.J when he said that they were going to assist him in fighting the Quantrons. The fight was a little rough since they just came from a pretty hard attack just hours before, but they managed to defeat all the Quantrons.

After the fight, the red ranger powered down and Cassie was shocked at what she saw. Without thinking she immediately walked up to him when she saw the familiar hair.

"Andros?"

XXXXXXXXXX

When the blacked haired Earthling girl walked up to him Andros stiffened at her forwardness.

"Andros?" When he heard his name Andros quickly snapped him head to the girls face trying to figure out who she was. She looked really familiar. Andros froze in shock when he suddenly recognized her face.

"Cassie?" Andros couldn't believe it. He never thought he would ever see her again. Cassie must have thought the same thing because she smiled. Andros now definitely knew it was her. Her smile was exactly the same as he remembered it.

Without thinking Andros patted Cassie's head affectionately like he did when they were younger. He saw Cassie's smile grow even bigger and before he even knew it she engulfed him in a hug. Andros only hesitated for a second before he returned the hug.

Cassie backed out of the hug and stared up at Andros.

"It's nice to see you again Andros."

"It's nice to see you too Cassie." A cough from behind brought the two friends' attention to the people behind them who had been watching their exchange. Honestly Andros forgot they were there.

"Cassie would you like to introduce us to your friends?" Andros saw a dark skinned guy asked.

"Sorry," Cassie apologized for her rudeness. "Guys this is Andros. He is a friend of mine from when I was really young," she explained. "Andros this is T.J and Carlos," Cassie introduced the guys pointing to them as she said their names.

"It's nice to meet you," T.J said extending his hand.

Andros hesitated a second before taking T.J's hand. Cassie smiled at the exchange as it brought back the memory of what happened when they were kids.

"And this is -,"

"I'm Ashley," Ashley cut Cassie of giving Andros a flirtatious smile. Cassie found herself rolling her eyes at her.

'She's already making a move,' Cassie sighed mentally before bringing her attention back to Andros.

"Andros how come you're here? I mean how did you become a Ranger?"

"Well to begin with I'm not from earth. I'm from a space colony called KO-35."Andros began.

"But you're human," Ashley observed.

"**Earth isn't the only place humans live."**

"**So you're from outer space," **T.J questioned. Andros just nodded his head in agreement.

"Is that why I never saw you again?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sorry Cassie but yes. I had to return back to KO-35 shortly after you left," Andros apologized.

"It's alright," Cassie said giving Andros a smile that showed that she understood.

"Like you guys are earth rangers I am a space ranger," Andros explained to answer Cassie's earlier question. Everyone nodded as they understood.

"Well since that's cleared up, what do we do now?" Cassie questioned wondering how they were going to find Zordon.

"First I have to fix the megaship. With the damage it has it won't be able to fly of this planet." Andros walked back into the Megaship with the others following closely behind.

"Since we're here why don't we help?" Cassie offered.

"I don't need your guy's help," Andros stated without slowing down his pace. Cassie noticed the change in Andros tone. He tone seemed colder than it was only seconds before. Not looking too much into it, she continued to walk after him with the others.

"Well we need to get out space shuttle fixed. We need to find Zordon," T.J stated.

"**Dark Spector had Zordon. He is draining all his powers," **Andros informed them.

"**But if Zordon loses all his powers—"**

"**We're all history," **Cassie noted finishing T.J's sentence.

"**Zordon is strong. It's going to take some time before Dark Spector can take all the power. Which gives me some time."**

"**You? We're all in this together." **Andros stared at Cassie before shaking his head and walking away. Cassie could only share looks of confusion with her friends before they started to follow him.

"**But we all have the same goal, to protect Zordon," **T.J stated as they caught up to Andros.

"**You're planetary rangers from Earth, what do you guys know about Space?"**

"**Nothing I guess."**

"**Exactly." **Andros continued on his way trying to get rid of the ex-rangers.

"**Andros?" **Andros turned around at the sound of Cassie's voice. **"Where are you going now?" **She questioned.

"**I'm going to check out you're space shuttle. Make sure it will make it back to earth." **With that Andros left, leaving a very confused and disappointed Cassie behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the space shuttle was ready, everyone met up with Andros at the bridge.

"**You have fuel and supplies enough to get you back to earth," **Andros noted.

"Thanks," T.J replied. Cassie couldn't think of anything to say so she just nodded in agreement with T.J.

As they were left on the planet Cassie waved goodbye as the megaship left.

_'He's gone again,'_ Cassie thought as she walked to the Space Shuttle

* * *

**A.N: Please tell me what you think about the lines form the show. Did it help?**

**P.S: obviously my story doesn't go completely along with the show but that's what I've intended.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: So sorry for the last update. Mom took away my laptop and I haven't been able to post any new chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Andros took one last look at Cassie through the viewing screen before he led the megaship out of the planets orbit and into space. He knew he ended his reunion with his old friend on cold terms but it was the only thing he could do so he could leave her again. Andros turned his head when he heard someone behind him.

"Alpha what are you doing here?"

"Listen to me Andros; you're making a big mistake. Can't you see the five of you have the same mission? You're supposed to be a team."

"I believe that Alpha has a valid point Andros."

"Quiet." DECA really wasn't helping. " Look I work alone. I don't need them."

"If you're going to rescue Zordon you'll need to take all the help that you can get. Think about it." Alpha walked away leaving Andros to his thoughts.

Andros knew they were right but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to have Cassie get hurt by joining him but if it they were really rangers then she and her friends should be able to handle it. Andros finally made up his mind. "DECA turn the Astro Megaship around."

XXXXXXXXXX

Cassie searched frantically for Alpha after Ashley noticed he was missing. She hoped he was safe. When Astronema and her gang showed up and captured them, Cassie had the urge to smash Astronema's face. She was angered more when Astronema only hummed in amusement when she tried to lunge at her.

"Tell me where did the Red Ranger go?"

"I will never tell you." Cassie couldn't believe she even asked such a stupid question. She was real crazy if she thought they were going to tell her.

"Well in that case, I have no use for you. None at all."

Cassie thought they were done for when Astronema walked away and disappeared. She felt fear overcome her when she saw a laser come from the sky and shoot at them. When the Megaship came and allowed them to escape, Cassie felt the fear wash away with relief. She almost jumped with joy when Andros came out handed them morphers.

'_It's nice to have powers again.'_ Cassie thought as she morphed and started to fight the Quantrons.

XXXXXXXXXX

After they won their fight with the Quantrons everyone headed back onto the Megaship and made themselves at home knowing they were going to be living on it for a while.

"This place is so cool I wouldn't mind living here for the rest if my life. " Cassie joked as she met up with everyone at the launch bay. Everyone seemed to feel the same as they sat at the table chatting, looking relaxed.

Cassie noticed that Andros was sitting away from everyone and decided to talk to him.

"Andros are you okay?" Cassie questioned as she sat across from him.

"I'm fine," Andros assured a little too quickly.

"Andros."

"I'm just not used to having people here. I've been alone for so long I'm just a little uncomfortable," Andros admitted.

"It's going to be fine Andros. After all we're all friends here. We're a team and will help each other, right?" Cassie said as she grabbed onto Andros' arm giving it a squeeze for comfort.

"You're right." Andros agreed giving Cassie a smile of gratitude.

"I've got a good idea. Why don't we go to earth for a little fun," Cassie offered, trying to brighten up Andros' spirit.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ashley stated as she heard Cassie, "You're going to have lots of fun Andros.

Andros smiled at Ashley and turned back to Cassie, "Okay let's go."

* * *

**A.N: Andros and Cassie might be a lil OC but I want them to be that way :) Please review and please be nice.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everyone entered the Surf Spot after a day of showing Andros Angel Grove and shopping for Ashley. Cassie laughed at T.J and Carlos' struggle to find a table. They had a hard time walking from carrying Ashley's shopping bags that she had forced upon them. Cassie shook her head as she thought of her friend's shopaholic antics. Cassie did love shopping but Ashley went a little overboard.

Cassie helped guide T.J and Carlos to an empty table while Ashley went to order some drinks. Looking around, she found Andros inspecting objects that hung on the wall. She smiled at Andros' curiosity. He seemed so interested in earthly things. Cassie's attention was brought back to the table when Ashley brought their drinks.

"Here are the drinks," Ashley said as she passed everyone their desired drink.

"Ash, why don't you get Andros? He seems real preoccupied in inspecting that surfboard," Cassie suggested, knowing Ashley had already taken a liking to the red ranger.

Ashley blushed and started to walk over to Andros after a nod to Cassie. Cassie smiled at Ashley's retreating back. Just because they were rangers didn't mean they couldn't have a bit of romance. Cassie turned to other other two friends. Her smile faltered when she noticed Carlos staring at Andros and Ashley.

'_Did I make a mistake?' _Cassie hoped she didn't ruin things for Carlos. Carlos turned his head and locked eyes with Cassie. Cassie gave him a small smile which he returned before turning away and starting a conversation with T.J.

'_Just great.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

The last stop of the day was to Angel Gove Park. It was getting late so most people were already gone. The sun was setting as Cassie walked toward the playground section of the park. She made her way to the monkey bars where she had fallen when she was little.

'_It's been a while since I've been here.' _Cassie thought as she admired the set that seemed so huge when she was small. Cassie walked under it but didn't see a toy sticking out of the ground. Cassie landed; face down in the sand as she tripped over the unseen toy.

"Well that hurt." Cassie said as she sat herself up. Looking at the ground Cassie saw a pair of shoes appear in front of her. When she heard laughter Cassie looked up to see that the owner of the shoes was Andros.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Andros chuckled. Cassie gave Andros a fake glare that only caused him to laugh louder.

"I'm happy to be the source of your amusement." Cassie sarcastically commented as she began to pick herself up.

"I'm sorry," Andros apologized lending his hand for Cassie to grab onto. Once she was stable on her feet, Cassie dusted herself off but looked up again when Andros started to laugh again.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing just thinking about how big of a klutz you are." Cassie pushed Andros gently on his shoulder before walking away, ignoring him as he followed her. Cassie walked back to the others who were sitting at a bench not that fat away. As she sat next to Carlos, Ashley stood up walking up to Andros.

"Andros do you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Not at all Ashley." Andros and Ashley walked away following the path that waved through the park. Cassie glanced at Carlos and saw him staring at their retreating forms.

"Carlos can we talk?"

"Sure," Cassie nodded to another bench so they would be out of earshot from T.J, who was currently trying not to fall asleep.

Cassie and Carlos sat across from each other on the bench that was followed by a moment of silence as they both thought about what was going to be said. Cassie decided she had to be the person to speak up first.

"Carlos, do you like Ashley?" Cassie finally asked. Cassie could see the blush that appeared across Carlos' face and knew that she was already given an answer. Cassie sighed at this realization. "Carlos, why didn't you tell her earlier?"

Carlos just shrugged but Cassie wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"You need to tell her before it's too late."

"I already know that Cassie," Carlos confessed, "but I think it might already be too late." Carlos stated as he stared into the distance. Cassie followed his gaze and saw Andros and Ashley still walking with Ashley latching onto Andros' arm.

"I know I probably help earlier today but you never know until you try," Cassie reassured her friend giving a small smile.

Carlos returned the smile and nodded, "it's okay Cassie, you didn't know. You're right though, I'm going to try to talk to her tomorrow alright?" Carlos leaned toward Cassie where his face was only a few inches from hers. "Anyways, I know that you like Andros," He whispered to her.

"What? No I don't," Cassie denied.

Carlos just gave her a smile, "If you say so."

Cassie was about to retaliate when a voice stopped her. "Are we interrupting something?" Cassie turned and saw Ashley and Andros staring at her. Cassie was surprised that she didn't hear them coming.

"Don't worry Ash, you didn't," Carlos replied sitting back onto the bench seat. Cassie stared at Carlos for a second then turned her attention to the others.

"You guys ready to go back to the Megaship?" Cassie was responded with nods from Ashley and Carlos. Cassie turned to Andros and caught him staring at her intently. Cassie raised her eyebrow, questioning him but he only responded my turning around and walking in the direction if the Megaship.

'_What's wrong now?'_ Cassie sighed and turned to wake a sleeping T.J.

* * *

**A.N: Please review. Thinking about writing this chapter again in Andros' POV. Tell me if i should.**


End file.
